iAm Afraid
by JazzyLuvsU
Summary: Freddie saved Carly's life, but he paid a price. The poor boy's in a coma and may never wake up. As Carly and Sam pull through school, they try to survive. Life can't be the same, and perhaps feelings will blossom up before it's too late?
1. iWake Up In The Hospital

Carly opened her eyes to find herself lying on the street. What's going on here? That's when she saw Freddie standing in front of her, breathing in and out. The worst part? He was looking so calm and ready just when it happened. He stood looking at me, a face of determination. His stare scared me of what might happen. His chest heaved up and down. I heard the sound of tires squealing on the concrete. It all happened so fast! I couldn't stop it! It's not fair not fair. I screamed a long NO, but it was too late.

It all blacked out.

"Carly? Carly Shay?" A woman wearing a white dress was peering at me.

"What?" I reply. I'm sitting on something soft. I guess I'm not on the sidewalk anymore.

"I'm sorry Carly, you must be heartbroken." The lady said.

"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" I ask, then it hits me. "Where's Freddie?"

"I'm a nurse, and you're in the Seattle Hospital. You're friend Freddie is in another room." She replies, taking out some equipment and a long needle.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm sorry." The nurse says, as she removes her wired glasses. "He's in very terrible condition as well as being in a coma."

"What." I whisper, as I sit up straight. What's going on? How did this happen! And then I remembered.

"He was standing next to me as we crossed the street. I guess he heard the sound of the truck coming, and he knew it wouldn't stop or something." I look at the ceiling like I'm speaking my thoughts. "He pushed me out of the way. To save my life."

The nurse looks at me. "Exactly dear. Now we're going to put a few tests on you. We think you fell on your head."

I look around me. I'm in this white room; the color matches the nurses dress. I'm on a hospital bed, also white. The tiles are pale and lifeless, but there are a few chairs by that wall that are a deep shade of red. Like the color blood on the sidewalk, I think. Why did I just think of that? It comes back to me in a flash back. I see Freddie lying there, his arm and leg crushed under the tires. He looks dead already, but I see blood spilling out, flowing out. It stains the street, and reaches where I was.

"No…" My eyes shut close and I twist my head to the right.

The nurse pays no attention to me. "So, you're from iCarly." She jabs the needle in my arm.

I feel like puking. "Yeah."

"Kids love your show." She grunts before pulling it out. I can see some blood on my skin. I can't look at blood the same way anymore.

"You never answered my question completely."

"What was it again?"

"Is he going to be okay."

"His chance of surviving is very likely."

She didn't sound confident enough. I closed my eyes and kept her words in my head. Freddie's going to be fine. We'll all be back at my studio doing iCarly in a week. No big deal, no worries. I lie down, and try to fall asleep, but someone bangs the door open.

"Hey, can I come in? Oh look, I'm in already." An angry girl's voice says as the door shuts close.

"The patient has been given a minor sedative. It is best if you leave."

"Yeah, why don't you just get out of here now."

The girl must have been very convincing because the nurse scurried out without a single insult or order.

"Yo Carly." Sam said, sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"Why aren't you with Freddie." I mumble, tears falling down as I say his name.

"I came here first because you're my best friend."

"Freddie could be dying for all we know." I yell.

"Woah, sorry. Want me to go right now?"

"Yes please." I whimper.

Sam gets up and walks towards the door.

"Sam?" I say, rolling to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't insult Freddie."

Sam laughs. "Hey no chizz. Even if I do, the boy's in a coma. Doubt his big ears an hear me."

I fake a laugh, yeah.


	2. iHate Stink Bombs

I walk out the door, smiling to myself. My golden curls lay nice and flat, no bouncing around. God, I hate it when they do. It makes me feel all weak and fragile…like I'm actually a GIRL. Anyway, I see the stares the doctors and nurses give me as they pass by. Walking the tiled hallways, you can practically hear the footsteps coming before you see them. Actually doctors freak me out so it's a good thing I freak them out. Once I reach the elevator, I press the button. It's not coming yet, I think annoyed. I press the button again. And again. And again. Until 1 minute later, I am jamming my finger back and forth at it. Finally I give up and head for the stairs, punching the elevator doors once. It flies open, I can feel the air rush out, and a business ban speeds into it.

"Hey!" I turn around, "That's my ride!"

"Sorry kid, I'm late for my meeting." He tips his hat and smirks.

"Oh, I'm going to hurt you so bad." I snarl and ran to pounce on him.

I saw fear in his expression and he pressed the automatic close button. By the time I got there he was waving his hand through the narrow opening which was narrower. I hit the doors and listen to the creaking of the cables go down. I snarl ferociously. Mama plays to win, and because Freddie's not here, this poor man gets it instead. I move quickly towards the stairs as I push the door open. I ignore the cold wind that hits me. I'm not wearing a long sleeve shirt, or a short sleeve shirt for the matter. Jumping the stairs five at a time, I can feel myself running without skipping a beat. I reach the bottom door and ram my body into it. The double door flings open and leads me to the big lobby. The moment my foot steps out of the door, the elevator shaft opens up and I see the man confidently walk out. He breezed over to the receptionist and laid his briefcase on the counter.

"Hello Sweetie. Mind getting me a cab to National Pikes?"

The receptionist glared at him. "This is a hospital, not an airport."

"From what I see, everyone's got tickets to get in anyway." The man smoothly replied.

I had enough. I roared all the way to him and tackled him to the ground. For a split second he saw me, and he looked like he was trembling. I breathed deeply before punching him in his ugly face.

"Never cross me again." I whisper, as I've got him in a position he can't escape.

I get up and face the receptionist. "You gonna tell on me?"

She just stares at me. "Since it's him, I'll let you slide."

"Then we have no reason to continue this conversation."

"Agreed." She looks down at her papers. "You're Sam Puckett right?"

"What's it to you?"

"Patient Ms. Shay requested me to give you the room number of Mr. Benson." The receptionist replied. "196."

"Thanks." I drag myself back to the elevator shaft and press the button for 2nd floor. This time it responded when I pound it.

After searching through the hallways, I find the room number. Mainly from the squeaky voice of Freddie's weirdo mother.

I open the door just in time to hear her say, "Oh Freddie! I knew I should have made you wear bubble wrap."

"Lady, bubble wrap wouldn't save his butt at all." I reply as she looks up at me and scowls.

"Sam, how nice. You're now my favorite one of Freddie's friends."

"You hate me."

"But at least you didn't put Freddie in a coma!" She retorted, indicating she disliked Carly now.

I growl. "Don't bag on Carly. She never did anything to you. If anything you caused all this."

She looked at me in disbelief. "And how did I cause this?"

"You never let Freddie do anything! He never got a chance to experience a normal life. You always doing your wacky ideas on how to keep him safe when all you're doing is making him a mama's boy."

"Well…" Freddie's mother stuttered. "I suggest u get out of here then."

"Fine I will." I head towards the door and remove a round object from my jeans. Uncapping the top, I throw it into the room, slam the door, and shout, "STINK BOMB!"

In a matter of minutes or less, the mother fled from the room. I saw she wanted to take Freddie with her, but all those tubes and needle were stuck in him and he couldn't be moved. She gave me a glare that practically said 'I'm telling someone about this.'

I walk into the room and proceed to talk to Freddie. "Hey Freddster."

No answer. My reflexes would automatically punch him, but I forced myself to calm down because I knew he couldn't answer.

"So Freddie, I sure hope you can hear me. Because if you don't remember any of this, I'll punch you." I fake a laugh. "And then I'll have to take my anger on Gibby."

No answer again. This doesn't feel right. Usually I throw an insult then Freddie throws an insult, and so on. It feels so depressing. I reach in to my other pocket and pull out a fat cake. No low-fat this time. Chewing on it, I peer at Freddie. He looks pale and lifeless; the only thing moving was the heart monitor, which gave small beeps now and then.

"Ah, Freddie. Come on, wake up dude." I mumble, and I sit by his bed.

Suddenly two security guards and Freddie's mom burst in the room. I jump from the bed and shift into a fighting pose.

"That's the girl?" The beefy African security asks.

"Yes! Why else would I bring you here? To arrest the boy?" Freddie's mom rebuttals.

"You'd be surprised." The white officer said. "Get her."

I gave a loud roar and grabbed the white officer's arm. I threw him over my back till he landed on the floor and began breathing hard. I punched him in the chest four times before aiming for the African officer. He looked coolly at me. This agitated me a lot, from my face which turned red. I ran up to him, but before I could release my swing, he grabbed my head and titled me over. No way was I losing to a fatty. I tried to get up, but the white officer grabbed me by my shoulders and held me down. They lifted me up carefully and walked me out of the room, but I was held by my shoulders. My feet kept kicking and flying in the air, but it was no use. I hate feeling restrained. But if I stayed a little longer, maybe I wouldn't have resisted. I would have been in shock instead.

As I left the room, Freddie's mother patted Freddie on his stomach. "Don't worry she's gone."

Freddie whispered out loud. "Sam."


End file.
